The Magic of Love
by SNL15
Summary: What would happen if, instead of forcing Bella to get married, Edward tried a much different tactic to work around their relationship issues? This rated M for a reason. Bella/Jake


"She wants something I can't give her. I could never live with myself if I hurt her. I know it's insane but I'd do anything for her. I just..." he let out a sigh that carried the weight of the world. "I need your help."

He needed my help. What on earth could he possibly need from me? He knows I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire... but she's my weakness. "What do you want leach?" Jacob barked.

"It is for her. I promise." I hate it when he responds to thoughts didn't say out loud.

"Sorry. I'll try not to listen to your thoughts but it's hard when you're always shouting at me." Edward apologized.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want? What is it she wants you to do?" Jacob probed.

"I'd never hurt her. I can control myself. I don't even feel THAT type of desire for her anymore. I have no fear of physically harming her except by forgetting my own strength, which I would never do, except maybe if I was lost in a moment, lost in THE moment of ... pleasure." Edward half blurted out, half mumbled from embarrassment.

"Oh, God! She wants sex. Why are you telling me this? That's disgusting and you're right, you'd kill her! You can't. You just can't." Jacob ordered.

"Calm down. I know I can't Jacob. That's why I'm here talking to you." Edward tried to calm an already uncomfortable situation.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jacob sneered.

"Well as you know Bella's always been very stubborn. I can't seem to talk her out of it but maybe she'd listen to you." Edward voice was pleading now.

"So you want me to talk her out of having sex with you? That is a mission I can get behind." Jacob was all enthusiasm now.

"And if you can't talk her out of it I want you to give her what she wants." Edward said flatly. Begrudging the fact that it had come to this but he'd do anything to make her happy. If this was what she wanted he'd get it for her one way or another.

"Wait you spend all this time fighting me for her and now you want me to seduce her?" Jacob scoffed.

"There are just things in life you can give her that I can't and I love her enough to accept that. It kills me to think about it but I'd rather I be the one to suffer than her. You can give her what she wants. Just promise me you'll try to talk her out of it... and the rest...we'll see how it goes..." his bravado sputtered out by the end.

"Oh I can promise you I will be talking her out of it!"

Jacob pov

I stormed off to find her before he could read my thoughts or change his mind. He must have gone off the deep end to offer me this deal. But I was not going to miss my opening to convince her she should be with me and him trying to pimp her out like this could make her just mad enough to dump him.

I sprinted up to her house just as it was getting dark. No sign of Charlie's cruiser so that should give us a little privacy to talk. I took a deep breath then knocked on the door, a little too hard in my excited state. There was a thud from inside as she stumbled down the stairs then the door creaked open and there she was. Face flushed and heart pounding from her graceful entrance, she looked more stunning that ever.

"Oh, uh, hi Jake. I wasn't expecting you." She fumbled for words.

"Gee, you sound disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?" I asked as I started to doubt my plan.

"We'll sort of... but not really." She tried to cover but she was a terrible liar.

He was standing her up by sending me to talk her out of it instead? This guy was too good. Now she'd hate me forever for showing up and ruining what she thought was going to be her big night with him. But I'm already here, nothing to do but get on with it and hope I can be remotely smooth enough to pull this off.

"It's ok Bells. I know." I admitted.

Her face shifted through several emotions at lightening speed and I heard her heart actually stutter.

I scrambled to recover, "I'm sorry maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. What I mean is... I'm here because I'm your friend and I love you and I don't wan to see you get hurt."

She settled on a very specific emotion then: anger. She looked at me like she was going to kill me. I guess that wasn't the right thing to say either. Maybe I should just shut up and let her do the talking.

"Jacob Black! You tell me right now what you think you know!" She screamed at me. Yup, she was fuming. I was screwed. Maybe I should've tried a little more humility?

"Well...ummm..." I pause and run my hand down my neck to stall for time hoping the right words will come to me. I've got to put this back on him. Get her focus off hating me and on to hating him. This is all his fault after all. He's the one hiding from his problems behind me.

"He came to me Bella. I swear. " I plead with her.

Her look softens a little at the mention of him so I keep going. "He actually called me and asked me to meet up to talk about something you needed. So I show up and he starts babbling about you needing something he can't give you and begged me to try to talk some sense into you. I'm not sure why he thinks you might listen to me. You never have before." She gives a little chuckle there so I might be heading in the right direction now.

"He just doesn't want to hurt you hon. I know as far as leach... vampires go he's one of the safer ones for you to be around but you can't expect the poor guy to keep complete control of himself in every situation." I explained.

"He would never bite me Jake." She argued.

"That's not what I'm worried about. That's not what he's worried about. It's his strength. He could crush you with one finger if he wanted. He has to remember to be very gentle with you at all times and if he got caught up in the moment and let go for even one second you could get really hurt. It's not fair to ask that much of him Bells." I argued back.

"Oh... I see." She looked crestfallen. "And he sent you to tell me all this because?"

Oh shit she's starting to look angry again. I'm going to get whiplash trying to keep up with her mood changes. "Well he just loves you so much he'd do ANYTHING for you. I don't think he trusted his resolve to say no to you much longer. He must have been pretty desperate if he called me right?" I offered.

"Yeah, I guess so." And now she looks heartbroken. Time to try to cheer her up with a good laugh.

"He was so desperate to give you what you wanted he actually wanted to offer me up as a sacrifice! Ha." I let out a nervous laugh trying to lighten the situation.

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"He said if you wouldn't listen to reason and you still wanted...what you wanted that I should offer myself in his place." And she's back to anger.

"Wow! Does he think that little of me? Does he think I'm just sex crazy? That I want to have sex with just anyone?" She raged.

"I'm not just anyone and you know it. That's why he sent me. Because I love you. And I'd take good care of you and I can offer you things in LIFE he can't." I pushed.

"That makes it sound like he's breaking up with me." She looks petrified.

"He's not leaving you. I'm honestly not sure how that part of the whole deal would work out. He basically just begged me to talk you out of wanting that with him and then said to offer myself instead and we'd figure the rest out later." I babbled trying to console her.

"And you went along with that clever plan? Jake that's a terrible idea. Why would you ever fall for something like that?" She chided.

"Because I'm with him on this one. You can't do that with him. He'll kill you. He won't mean to but he will. And because I can offer you that and so much more you'll never have with him." I offered.

"Ugh. I've heard enough. I think you should go." She sighed.

"Ok. But just know I'm here for you if you need anything." I conceded.

Bella pov:

How embarrassing! I slunk up to my room and dropped on to the bed without bothering to turn on the light. I just wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and die of embarrassment. But a familiar feeling made me open my eyes, and there he was: Edward. In all his beauty standing next to my bed hesitantly reaching toward me.

"Aren't you afraid you might break me?" I hurled the insult at him like the pouty teenager I was being.

"I'm always afraid of that." His face sunk and he looked truly defeated as he took a step back from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset. Why did you send Jake to deliver your message? That was cruel. You're always trying to protect me. I can handle a lot more than you think." I defended myself.

"I didn't think I could trust myself around you. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do. I love you so much and I would die to give you what you want but I just can't risk hurting you." He made his point.

"That's fine. I understand. I'll back off." I offered as convincingly as I could and patted the bed beside me for him to come sit down but he stayed still like he was afraid to close the distance. "I promise I will be good. Just come sit with me." I pleaded.

He swooped in and wrapped his arms around me in the blink of an eye covering my mouth with a kiss, running his hands through my hair. My heart raced, my brain stopped, my body took over like it always did with him and next thing I knew I was pushing him down on the bed and tugging at his shirt. He froze. I froze.

"That was a test wasn't?" I blurted feeling ashamed of myself for failing so quickly and angry at him for tricking me.

"I'm sorry dear. Please don't be mad at me for luring you in like that but I just had to show you how easy it is to get caught up in the moment. And the fact that you can't seem to control yourself when I kiss you either means we stop kissing or we find another solution to this problem." He said very matter of factly as if this were just another everyday issue all couples have.

"And you think Jake is "another solution"? No way! What other great ideas do you have?" I was getting exasperated.

"Trust me I like it even less than you do but I think if you could... release some of the tension that has built up between us with... someone else then you'd relax a little and things could go back to normal with us." He stumbled on his words barely able to explain his own ridiculous plan.

"So you think that if I'm friends with benefits with Jake that things between us with go back to NORMAL?" I was pissed again. This was insane. But he looks so lost and hurt. He's just tying to help, albeit in an crazy way but he means well. "Ok how about we try the no kissing thing for a while and just see how that goes?" I conceded.

"Ok, if you're willing to try, I'm happy to give it a chance." He cheered up.

Then we settled in and I went to sleep. All things considered I woke up feeling pretty good but that's probably because I was in his arms. I rolled over to give him a good morning kiss and froze, my lips just an inch from his. I could feel his cool breath against my skin and it sent a shiver of desire down to my core. I tilted my head and settled for a peck on his cheek before bolting from the bed mumbling about cold showers. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Of course when you are not supposed to do something it's all you want to do, all you can think about. Every touch felt more intense, every look more sultry. About three weeks into this crazy experiment we were taking a walk through the woods behind my house, to try to get our minds off the obvious. As always I stumbled over a tree root and his arm shot out to catch hold of my shoulder, the motion spun me to face him. Suddenly I'm kissing him, locking my fingers in his hair trying to pull him to me as out bodies respond before our minds can stop us.

Then as abruptly as it started he was gone from my embrace. Leaning against a tree ten feet away leaving me panting on the ground. I lay there catching my breath, processing my epic failure and waiting for him to come help me up or say something.

"So that no kissing thing isn't going to work." I admitted with a little of a laugh. I couldn't help but feel happy after a kiss like that. I looked up to see if he's smiling too but he's on the phone speaking so quietly I can't hear him. He hangs up after another minute but still doesn't say anything to me.

"What was that about?" I ask feeling a little hurt he's talking to whoever that was but leaving me in the dirt and in the dark as to his feelings on the subject.

"We are switching to plan B Bella. Like you said this isn't working." He sounded upset.

I'm about to ask what plan B is when I hear something huge loping up behind me. Before I could even yell at either of them or argue Edward tossed me into Jake's furry shoulders and he took off that a sprint almost knocking me back to the ground.

Jake was running so hard we actually skidded to a stop to avoid slamming into his house. I hopped down and sat against the house feeling dizzy from the bone rattling ride over rough terrain. Jake padded around to the other side of the house to phase and get dressed then came back to check on me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to go home but all I could do was put my head between my knees and try not to be sick. Without saying anything he lifted me and gently carried me inside. He laid me on his bed in the dark and disappeared. I heard some rattling around and then he returned with a glass of water and some Dramamine. I gladly drank it up and passed out. I would deal with this mess tomorrow, tonight all I could focus on was not throwing up on Jake's bed, though he would deserve it.

The next morning I woke feeling groggy and disoriented. I rolled over trying to figure out where I was when I saw Jake sitting across the room watching me cautiously, like I was a wounded animal. Then it all came rushing back. I had to get out of here! I had to talk to Edward. I searched my pockets for my phone. Nothing. I tried to stand. My legs gave out and Jake lunged forward catching me mid-fall. He stood there holding me until I was steady on my feet and pushed him away.

"Where's my phone Jake?" I tried to sound forceful but it just came out sounding sleepy.

"I'm sorry Bells but I have to keep your phone for a little while." He apologized.

"Whatever. Just take me home Jake! Charlie has to be worried sick since I didn't come home last night." I managed to sound a bit more forceful that time.

"Nah, I called him and said you were going to be staying with us for a few weeks because you and Edward were fighting again." Jake shrugged off my worry.

"We are NOT fighting. And Charlie was fine with that? He wants his 19 year old daughter staying with a hormone driven 18 year old boy?" I argued. Had all the men in my life lost their minds?

"I know you're not fighting that's just all I could think of to tell Charlie. He remembers how bad you got the last time so I think he'd be fine with just about anything to keep you from chasing the rabbit down that hole again. And I thought we agreed you were 35 and I was 33 so what's the big deal chica? You don't want to spend some quality time with your best friend?" Only Jake, with his boyish charm could try to pull off a request like that.

"Oh is that what this is? Quality time? I thought it was kidnapping!" I argued, trying not to give in to his giant lopsided grin.

"I know you're mad but we made this plan to try to keep you safe. You're not stuck here forever just 3 weeks." He argued back.

"Three weeks!" I was shouting by now. No way was I being held captive for three weeks.

"That's how long it took you to break on the "no kissing" thing. So you tried plan A for three weeks now we take three weeks to figure out another option."

"God how long have you two been plotting behind my back? I thought you were mortal enemies or something?"

"We came up with this back when you agreed to try the "no kissing" thing. This was the backup plan for when that inevitably failed. And while we don't like each other you know we'd both do anything to protect you."

Just then my stomach grumbled and I decided to change tactics. "Fine then. I can't have my phone and I can't go home. What am I allowed to do during my internment? Do I get to cook something or am I on rations of bread and water?" I tried to joke but it still sounded angry.

"You are highly encouraged to cook!" He looked so excited at the prospect of food. Maybe I'd at least make breakfast before I stole his car.

Jake was handy in the kitchen but that made sense since he did a lot of the cooking for him and Billy and he was ALWAYS hungry. He helped me make a breakfast feast while we sang off key to the radio and danced around the kitchen bumping hips and high fiving like idiots. It was sort of nice being here with my best friend. No pressure, no worries. Maybe I'd stay a little longer and enjoy this mini-vacation. Plus it would make both of them happy to think their ridiculous plan was working.

After breakfast Jake went to work in his car shop behind the house. I followed along like a lost puppy, not sure what to do with myself on the reservation. I handed him tools and we chatted just like old days. It brought back a lot of memories that made me smile, which is surprising considering everything I was going through the last time. But Jake had always been a bright spot in all the darkness.

We ordered pizza for lunch and I asked if we should invite billy to join us. Jake explained that Billy was up north at an annual counsel meeting with several neighboring tribes and would be gone for at least a week. Convenient timing for him to be gone and leave us all alone at the house. But there was no way they could have planned the timing of that. They couldn't know when I'd kiss Edward, could they? My heart sunk at little as I thought about him. I missed him but it was only a few weeks and if that's what it took to prove myself to them then maybe I'd try to stick it out.

That night we sat around watching a tv and enjoying a companionable silence between us but as it got later it started to feel more awkward.

"Jake," I broached. "If you have some extra blankets I'll just make up a bed on the couch." I offered.

"Don't be silly you're sleeping in my bed." He stared blankly.

"I know we had fun today but you cannot think I'm going to sleep with you!" I was offended.

"No, no crazy. You sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He corrected.

"That's silly. There's a perfectly good couch out here or Billy's bed is open too." I pointed out the obvious.

"I would feel weird sleeping in Billy's bed, and if you think my bed is too small for me you should see me try to nap on the couch. No, the floor is fine." He made his point.

"Ok if you're sure but I think you're being silly. " I made mine.

"Bella it's fine. And that way I'm close if you need anything. " he added.

"You mean you're there to make sure I don't escape. " I realized.

"Nah I don't need to be close for that. You'd trip and wake up the whole neighborhood before you got out the front door." He laughed and his smile made me smile. Jake could always make me smile, even at my maddest.

"Well fine if you want to have a stiff back tomorrow then sleep on the floor. I'm going to bed." I huffed and walked off. My over night bag was mysteriously already waiting for me in the bathroom so I showered and got ready for bed. I dug in the bag but whoever had packed it forgot pajamas.

I wrapped my towel securely around me and stood with my back against the bathroom door. "Jake" I called quietly knowing he could hear me.

"Yeah doll. " he called back.

"Could you lend me an old t-shirt or something? Someone forgot to pack my pjs. " I admitted.

"Uh, sure." I cracked the door when I heard him padding down the hall. A hand popped around the door holding a large black t-shirt.

"Thanks!" It was a very soft material and it smelled like Jake. He smelled so good. Did I just think that? Captivity must be messing with my mind. Anyway, at least Jake was so big his shirt came all the way to my knees so no worries about him being turned on by this.

I trod out of the bathroom barefoot and running my fingers through my wet hair. Jakes jaw literally dropped when he saw me.

"You ok Jake? You could catch flies in that thing." I joked trying to ignore the obvious.

He laughed and I swooned a little. Gezz, maybe they were right, maybe I was just a horny teenager and that needed to work out some angst with someone. Or maybe I've developed Stockholm syndrome.

"Sorry it's just that, that shirt looks much better on you than me." He replied.

"Whatever Jake. Just go to sleep you pervert." We both giggled in the dark like little kids at a slumber party until we feel asleep.

I woke up to a warm hand on my forehead and my hand shot out to pull him to me. Jake hesitated. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. I tugged harder on his shoulder until he climbed into the tiny bed shifting me on top of him so we'd both fit. I buried my face in his chests and focused on his breathing to steady my own. He gently stroked my hair and made soft cooing sounds to soothe me. Eventually I stopped shaking and he risked speaking.

"I don't want to set you off again so if you don't want to think about it or don't want to talk about it that's fine but Bella... what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry. I get night terrors. I have ever since the first time Edward left. That's part of why Charlie is so scared he'd let you take me hostage." I explained , embarrassed.

"You were screaming like you were being tortured. Are they always like that?" He asked still bewildered by the whole thing.

"No. That one was the worst I've ever had." I admitted.

He let out a deep sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken you away from him if it's going to make you suffer like this." He started to slide me off of him but I clung to him like wet clothes. Maybe I was just scared. Or maybe it was something more than that. Jake's presence was so comforting.

"I want you to stay but not if you're going to be screaming in pain every night. I'll call him and send you back." I couldn't see him in the dark but he sounded utterly resigned.

"I... ummm... could we call him in the morning? I just don't think I'm up for another crazy adventure tonight." Installed for time to figure this out.

"Ok sweetie." He happily accepted my offer. He stroked my hair and somehow in that tiny bed we managed to sleep... rather well actually. We woke cramped in the morning but no worse for the wear and tried to act nonchalant. I could tell he wanted to ask about the night before but thankfully he was Jake and didn't pry. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Do do you want me to take you home then?" He mumbled quietly.

"Nah, I hate to leave you all alone while Billy is out of town. I know you're scared of the dark." I tried to make a joke so he wouldn't see through me and know I was too scared to go back right now. His face lit up but then he tried to play it off.

"Ok if you want." I hated to lead him on like this but he had kidnapped me so maybe we were even this time.

We fell into an easy rhythm during the day cooking together and him working while I pestered with my attempts to help. At nights we'd fall asleep separate and I'd wake up with him holding my while I came down from the same nightmare every night.

After 3 nights in a row something had to give so I decided to change it up a little. After work I suggested we go for a run, thinking if I was exhausted maybe I'd sleep through the night. Jake laughed knowing how un-atheletic I was but agreed to join me at my pace which was a snails pace to him.

We took off down the stone road in front of his house and of course I tripped right out of the gate but Jake caught me. As he was putting me back on my feet his hand brushed mine and I felt an electric current shoot up my arm that made me jump back. From his smirk I could tell he felt it too. I sprinted off to get away from him or maybe I was running from my own feelings. I'd always loved Jake. That had never been the problem, it was just that I loved Edward more.

He caught up with me easily but slowed to my pace without complaining. We ran a loop around the reservation and just when I thought I was going to make it without falling again, I stumbled over a branch that had fallen in the path. His arm shot out to catch me but I was twisting to evade his electric touch. So he had to dive to keep me from impaling myself on the branch. We landed with a thud and the wind was knocked out of my lungs as he landed on top.

He put one of his arms down to lift his weight off me but kept his other arm firmly wrapped around me. "What the hell was that?" He searched my eyes for explanation, his face inches from mine.

I lay there sucking air like a fish on dry land trying to catch my breath. And stalling for time to think. What the hell was that? A visceral reaction to my aversion to Jake or to my attraction to him?

"You. Know. I'm. Clumsy" I gasped out one breath at a time. But he stayed there staring into my eyes very intently searching for the truth. Everything grew still, the only sound our breathing. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, warming mine. He stroked his thumb across the back of my neck and sent a shiver down my spine. He pulled me closer, possibly thinking I was cold, but I doubt it. I was caught in the pull of his gaze unable to think or move. Slowly he leaned in a pressed his lips to mine very softly. I froze. But as the heat of our bodies and our breath mingled my body took over and I kissed him back. I pulled at his hair willing him even closer to me. He pressed me to the dirt and returned my hungry kisses with even more passionate ones of his own. He let out a small rumble of a growl and slid his hand to the small of my back. On contact my skin lit up as it had before making me jump and shaking me from my kiss induced stupor.

I pushed on his chest and he froze mid-kiss. I slid out of his arms and left him laying on the ground. We had come full circle. I crashed into the house banging my knee on the coffee table. Not caring about the pain, I continued and threw myself into yet another cold shower. Letting the water wash away my tears. I felt confused, ashamed, lost... what was I doing kissing Jake? What was I doing staying here, going along with this ludicrous plan? It was that damn nightmare. It had me too scared to go back.

Yes, I love Edward. But I love Jake too. I love being here and having my friend back but I hate what it's doing to my insides and Jake's just going to get hurt again. Sure this was all part of their evil plan to smash us together and hope I'd cave into their madness so they sort of deserved what they got but... this was torture. If I was honest with myself I wanted both of them but I couldn't have either. Well, I could easily have Jake but at what cost? That would never work long term.

Just then there was a knock at the door pulling me from my thoughts. I realized was shivering. I turned off the cold water. "Yeah?"

The bathroom door burst open at my response. "Are you ok in there?" Jake shouted from the other side of the shower curtain.

"As ok as I can be. I'm just confused Jake. I really need some time to myself to think." I explained.

"I get that but Bella are you sure you're ok? There's a lot of blood out here." Jake continued sounding worried.

I looked down to see a nasty gash running down my shin. I'd been so upset I hadn't even noticed I was bleeding. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just cut my leg on the coffee table. Par for the course for me really." I shrugged it off. Just another clumsy moment in a long line of many.

A towel came over the shower curtain. "Either way I want to have a look at it. Put this on." Jake ordered, all business now.

I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. He gingerly lifted me and set me on the counter next to the sink. Then he began dabbing my leg with another towel and wrapping it in gauze bandages. He was so kind and gentle and warm. And no matter how I treated him he still took care of me. I should take care of him. What would be a nice gesture I could show Jake to make up for everything I'd put him through? His fingers brushed my knee and my impulses ran away with my thoughts coming up with several nice gestures Jake would enjoy before I reign my mind back in.

"I'm sorry Bella I promise I'll control myself better. I didn't mean to upset you or get you hurt. I just got caught up in the moment." He apologized, pulling me away from my errant thoughts.

"Honest mistake. Let's just pretend it never happened." I brushed it off trying to pretend I was effected.

I took a few aspirin for the pain in my leg and that night I slept like a baby. Jake however woke up stiff and a little grumpy on the floor. "I thought you said you didn't mind sleeping on the floor." I jabbed him.

"Oh that's not why I'm grumpy. I have to run patrols the next 2 nights. I hate the thought of leaving you here alone." He pouted.

"I'll be fine Jake. I've been sleeping on my own my whole life you know." I appeased him.

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want to go home to Charlie?" He hedged.

"Charlie's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Plus the run yesterday really seemed to help. So I'll go again tonight and I'll be fine." I admitted I'd be staying but avoided any underlying questions about my motive.

"Ok, but maybe take Quill or Embry with you if you go on another run tonight. I don't want you tripping and ending up in the hospital while I'm gone." He joked to remove any remaining tension in the conversation.

"I think I can manage on my own. I don't really want to embarrass myself in front of everyone you know." I tried to buy myself some alone time to figure things out.

"Bella we have wolf telepathy they all know you're clumsy. Don't worry about it. I'll have Quill come by tonight around 7 when I leave." He stated firmly leaving no room for further argument.

The day sped by and I found myself willing it to slow down, not wanting Jake to leave. I told myself it was just because I'd be lonely without my friend but I was afraid their stupid plan was starting to work a little too well.

After dinner Jake said goodbye and took off into the woods. Quill showed up as promised and we started our loop around the res. We made it almost all the easy back when I tripped over the same branch as before. He caught my arm to keep me from falling and I thanked him. But the interaction made me realize how special the connection was when Jake touched me. There was no lightening with Quill.

That night I tossed and turned afraid to go to sleep. Afraid the nightmare would come back without Jake to comfort me when I screamed. Eventually, I fell into a fitful sleep and the nightmare returned in full force. I woke exhausted and wrung out in the morning. I spent the day pouting on the couch and called off my run with Quill knowing it wouldn't help me sleep. The next night I tried taking a sleeping pill but that just made me feel foggy. It didn't keep the dream away. By the time Jake came back at 7 that evening I must have looked like hell warmed over because he ran to me like he thought I might drop on the spot.

"I'm fine." I uselessly protested as he carried me to the bed and pulled the covers over me. I was so tired but I wanted to test a theory I had been rolling around all day. I reached up and quickly kissed him then rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. I could feel his sturdy safe presence sitting on the edge of the bed and I drifted off to the most peaceful night of sleep I'd had in a long time.

I woke up feeling refreshed. Jake was still sitting on the edge of bed and now he was the one looking haggard. "Did you sit there all night?" I asked as I gave a morning stretch.

He nodded yes. He looked so worried. "Jake what happened? Is everything ok?"

"I'm so sorry I left you alone like that! I should have been here for you. Didn't Quill come take you on your run? Did you sleep at all those 2 nights?" The questions he had waited all night to ask now blurted out in a rush.

"Shhh, shh, shh." I comforted him as I patted his back. "Quill did take me on my run the first day but it didn't help me sleep so I canceled the second one. No, I didn't sleep when you were gone but last night more than made up for it. I'm fine now. Don't worry." I attempted to calm him.

"You're fine? You should have seen yourself last night!" He nearly shouted.

"Sure but that was last night. I'm fine now. You're the one I should be worried about. You look like hell Jake! You need to get some sleep. Here I'll get up you take the bed." I tried to turn the focus off me.

Once I was sure he was snuggled in comfortably I went to find a late breakfast. I decided that while I was waiting for him to wake up I'd go grocery shopping and make something really good for lunch. I searched everywhere for his car keys but found nothing so I thought I'd call Quill to give me a ride but no phone anywhere either. No wonder he wasn't afraid I take off while he was gone. This was still a hostage situation.

I decided to get my run in early and jogged to the little store on the res, only earning few minor scrapes and bruises along the way. The trek back with all the grocery bags was much slower but I didn't mind. It was a beautiful day to be out for a walk.

Jake came out looking refreshed just as I was setting the steaks on the table. "I could get used to this." He smiled and started helping himself to the food.

"Yeah, I'm a much better chef than you" I joked even though I knew he was talking about a lot more than just the food. After lunch we went out to the car shop so he could get caught up on work from the last few days of being off.

"Hey, uh, Jake," I said as casually as possible. "Could I borrow your phone to check in with Charlie? He's probably worried sick about me since you told him I was losing my shit again."

"Umm yeah I guess that'd be ok. Just wait here." He grumbled from under a truck hood.

He ran out into the woods somewhere and came back with his phone. I called Charlie but he didn't answer so I left a message explaining I was ok and having a great time with Jake and would be home in a week or two. Then, before Jake could steal his phone back I called Edward.

"Is she ok? What's wrong?" He demanded thinking it was Jake calling.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I retorted. Once again pissed they had created this kidnapping plot behind my back.

"What the hell Bella? Put Jake on the phone!" He demanded.

"Wow, I've missed you too dear." I spat sarcastically as I tossed the phone to Jake in complete exasperation.

They proceed to have a conversation so quick and quite no human could hear then Jake tossed the phone to the ground breaking it in half.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." He scolded.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. What did he say?" I said half sarcastically but half meaning it. I really hadn't meant to get Jake in trouble. I just wanted to hear Edward's voice, see if it helped me figure out my feelings at all. I missed him.

"He doesn't think I'm taking very good care of you. He read my mind. He knows you're having nightmares and he wants to come get you."

"NO!" I shouted so urgently I made him jump, fear coursing through me.

"It's fine, Bells. I talked him into giving us a few more days. And I'm not taking you back until you're ready to go either way. You're on the res now baby. He couldn't come get you if he wanted. This is wolf territory." Jake gloated.

Despite my concerns I had to laugh at his bravado. When it came to me Edward could and would do whatever he wanted to get what he thought was best, including breaking the treaty. Hadn't he proved that he had no limits when he had me kidnapped.

I should have welcomed the chance to run back to Edward. I missed him so much but at the same time since the nightmares started it'd been almost painful to think about him. I just couldn't face him yet. I needed to hide out here with Jake and figure a few more things out before I went back.

I helped Jake catch up on cars as much as I could that afternoon to keep my mind off everything. We had left overs for dinner and turned in early. As Jake curled up in his nest of blankets on the floor I planned my big test.

"Hey Jake."

"Uh huh" he called sleepily.

"I have a theory about what makes the nightmares stop." I announced.

"Ok I'm listening." He said more alert now.

"I've been thinking about it and...well it's obviously not running. The only thing I can find that is in common both times I slept through the night was... a kiss from you. So I think there's something soothing about your proximity or I don't know. It's stupid." I babbled embarrassed.

"My kiss, really?" Even in the dark I could tell he sounded pretty excited."So you want me to come give you a goodnight kiss?" He tried to sound joking but I knew him well enjoy to hear the underlying emotions in his voice. He was thrilled.

"No Jake I don't need a good night kiss. It's just a stupid theory about being around you calming me. I don't know what it is specifically that helps or if it's even real so I want to put it to the test. I'm going to go to bed and if I have a nightmare then we can see if what helps. Deal?" I tried to explain my idea.

"Deal! Good night Bells." He almost sang he was so happy.

I couldn't breathe! I couldn't move! I couldn't scream! I lay there trapped in a half dream, half awake state screaming in my head to Jake. He rushed to my side, wrapping me in his oversized arms, pulling me against his body, rocking me slowly, rubbing my forehead to smooth out the worry. "Just breath. It's ok. I'm here."

He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then just brushed my lips and paused. I took a deep shuddering breath and put my forehead against his to steady myself. He closed the distance with a deep kiss. I let out a small sigh of comfort and he chuckled. "Magic calming kisses. Who knew?"

He slid his hand behind my head and pulled me down to the bed with another long kiss. "Um, Jake. I think I'm ok now." I tried to quell his enthusiasm but I was feeling pretty good right now myself. The wave of pure peace that washed over me when we connected was like nothing I'd ever felt before it must be the feeling that psychological drugs were supposed proved. I Haagen no idea where it came from or why but going from sheer terror in one moment to unadulterated bliss the next was like being brought back to life.

"Uhh, yeah, right, sorry" he mumbled back to me after a moment clearing his throat and untangling our bodies a little but he stayed in bed holding me in the dark. I lay there listening to the sound of our breathing syncing up.

"I've really tried not ask because I don't want to make you think about it anymore than you already do but I gotta know. What is that dream about?" He pleaded.

"Nothing. It's fine now Jake." I dodged his question.

"You weren't screaming this time you know? You stopped breathing. If it weren't for my super wolf hearing you could have died or something. You're heart stuttered and I woke up and you weren't breathing!" He forced the issue.

"I doubt a dream is going to kill me Jake. People stop breathing in their sleep all the time it's called sleep apnea." I brushed it off like it was no bid deal.

"Bella be serious here." He saw right through me like always.

"Fine. It's about the reason I ended up here in the first place. It's what you two are so afraid might happen. Everything's going along fine and then at the end he doesn't mean to but he crushes me. Every night when I fall asleep I see the best moment of my life followed by the worst." I conceded.

"I see. Here I was thinking you weren't worried about the consequences but I guess you don't have a death wish after all. Well, no worries chica. I won't let that happen to you and I can keep those nasty old nightmares away. So stick with me kid and you'll be fine." Jake relaxed.

I laughed a little but honestly what the hell was I going to do? Have Jake guard me every night for the rest of my life? This was a short term solution at best and I'd have to face Edward at some point. And now that Jake knew about the dream Edward would read his mind and know about it too.

I snuggled in thinking I wouldn't get much sleep with all this on my mind but Jake's "magic kisses" as he liked to call them, must have done the trick because I was out cold the rest of the night.

We fell back into our easy rhythm the next couple of days and at night Jake quit sleeping on the floor altogether and would come straight to bed with me for my goodnight kiss. Every night he would try to build it to more and every night I would stop him and fall into a beautiful sleep. Until about 3 nights in I woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. He reached out sleepily and pulled me tight to his body. Just his warmth and presence was so comforting. He planted soft kisses on my eye lids, my nose, my lips. He ran one hand through my hair and the other slid down my back pressing me against him. I could feel his growing excitement press against my stomach and I let out a small moan at the thought. He growled back and deepened his kiss. I placed my hand on the bare skin of his lower back holding him to me and feeling the current of electricity coursing through my body. I knew I should put a stop this but it felt so good I didn't want to.

He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone making my toes curl with pleasure. He slid his hands down my body until they reached the cuff of his t-shirt I was wearing. His hands ran up my thighs making me squirm in anticipation and with that as his go ahead sign he tore the shirt over my head in one swift motion. Now we were skin to skin as he peppered me with kisses and my whole body was tingling at the contact. He kissed down my chest stopping to suck one of my nipples into his mouth, gently teasing it with his tongue. My hips bucked toward his pelvis in response to the sensations racing to my core with every flick of his tongue. I ran my hands through his hair and down his shoulders trying to find some grip on the world around me.

Again he moved his hands up my thighs but this time his head moved down to meet them. He kissed just above my panties then paused. "You ok? You want me to keep going?"

All I could think about was his hands on my thighs, his skin sending lightning through mine. All I could say was something like "yeah-uhm"

Thankful that was all he needed to keep going. He looped his fingers under my panties and ripped them off. Then he slid his hands the final inch up my legs until the met at my center and began caressing circles against the soft skin there. My body hummed with pleasure and begged for more and he delivered slipping one large finger into the wet opening I offered up to him. Bowing his head his tongue took over where his fingers had left off lightly flicking the soft spot between my legs while my hips rose to meet his rhythm. I could feel tension building in every muscle as he reached up with his free hand and teased one of my nipples. I tipped over the edge cascading into levels of pleasure I'd never experienced before. Shaking and panting my body released weeks of pent up tension and emotion in that one moment. As I lay on the bed feeling the after shocks Jake crawled back up the bed to snuggle beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Uh huh." I mumbled in my diluted state. He hugged me tight to his body. Mmm, everything about Jake he felt so good.

Oh, I felt his erection pressing against my leg even bigger and harder than before. The thought that I could turn him on that much turned me on again. I shifted positions so we were face to face with our stomachs pressed together and reached down to stroke him. He threw his head back and let out his breath in a puff. He ran his hands over my body pulling me against him, bucking his hips toward mine. I lifted my head off the pillow so I could whisper in his ear "Jake, do you have a condom?"

"Ack." He almost choked at my words. But he also leapt from the bed and pulled a condom from the back of his dresser drawer. Coming back he stood by the bed in all his naked glory in the moonlight. "Are you sure about this?"

"I want you inside me." I whispered feeling brave.

"If you keep saying thing like that to me I won't make it that long." He laughed a little as he tore the foil pack and rolled the condom down his length. Then he climbed back in bed and positioned himself on top of me, holding his body up with his arms so he was barely touching me. He leaned in and kissed me deeply until I lifted my hips toward him. He pulled back from me. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again.

"Yes" I groaned tugging him toward me to no effect. He stared at me for a long moment trying to read my expression in the dim lighting when he was sure he reached down and guided himself to my entrance and slowly slid into place then froze. "Are you ok? How do you feel?" He checked.

"I'm ok. Don't stop." I gritted as I adjusted to the feeling.

Slowly he pulled back out and then in again building up a rhythm until I started to really enjoy the feeling of him moving inside me then I started moving my hips to meet him faster and faster as the pleasure built again. I tossed my head back and called out as I came down around him. He followed behind me shuttering and collapsing on top of me. But quickly remembering his weight he put his arms under himself and shifted off of me. Giving me a kiss on the cheek he ran to the bathroom to clean up while I lay there in mindless bliss.

When he came back to bed I was already out cold. The next morning I woke to him nuzzling my neck and poking me in the back with his morning wood. "Well good morning to you too." I laughed.

"How are you feeling? How did you sleep?" He popped up on his elbow to see my face immediately abandoning his original conquests for thoughts of my comfort.

"I slept great. I'm feeling great. Just trying to take the ostrich approach and burry my head in the sand and not think about the consequences of all this. But hey this is supposed to be what everyone wanted right." I explained as far as I could but honestly I'd had no time to process yet.

His face fell. I could tell he didn't want to think about it either. Right now we were in our little cocoon away from the real world and we could hide here together for another week before we had to figure anything out so to distract him from his thoughts I abruptly slid under the sheets and pulled him into my mouth making him call out "oh, fuuuck Bella."

After that we had breakfast and agreed to stay in our little uncomplicated bubble for the next week and not think about how this would all work out. The damage was already done so we might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

Turns out I liked this whole sex thing, a lot. You know when they say you're not missing much? They were not talking about sex with Jake. I tackled him at least twice a day for the next week: in a car he was fixing up, in the kitchen, in the shower, in bed... and he initiated as much as I did. We might as well have been on our honeymoon for how we acted.

Then it came, our last night in the bubble. We stayed up all night gently, slowly making love, memorizing each other's bodies not knowing what would come tomorrow.

Jake took his time carrying me back to the spot in the forest where he'd picked me up 3 weeks ago holding me tight to his chest. I took in his smell and stared off into the trees trying not to cry. I was going back to Edward and that was what I wanted but I also wanted to be with Jake and not just physically. I felt torn in two more than ever. I had had tons of time to figure this out but I'd come up with no answers.

There he was my beautiful Edward waiting for me by the next tree. Jake set me on my feet and kissed my forehead. I hugged his chest then stepped back toward Edward. They stood there in silence for a few moments staring at each other. Jake thinking his words and Edward reading his mind. Then Jake was gone.

The look on Edwards face told me all I needed to know. Jake had showed him how well his stupid little plan had worked and now Edward looked like he had been punched in the stomach. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek "honey I'm home." I laughed trying to lighten to mood.

He swooped me into his arms and pulled me into a hard almost painful kiss crushing my lips with his. "I'm sorry... I just missed you." He said setting me down and stepping back. It felt like he was saying goodbye.

God I'd been so selfish. I thought about only me this whole time but he was sitting on his thumbs for three weeks worrying about what some other guy was up to with the love of his life. That must have been torture and he did it so I wouldn't end up like my nightmare. He did it for me. Ah! Had Jake told him what my nightmare was about?

"I missed you too. So did Jake tell you all about life on the res or...?" I trailed off not sure how to find out what I wanted to know without showing my cards.

"Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, "magic kisses", sex, sex, sex" he trolled.

"Oh, yikes. There was a bit more to it than that but I guess you hit the main points. But now I'm back and we don't have to worry about that anymore, ok?" I tried to stay positive.

He put on a fake smile and slipped his hand in mine before leading me to the house to face the music with Charlie. And Charlie was pissed. He sent Edward packing before we even got to the door and gave me the riot act for running away, for only calling once in three weeks and for picking up Edward again and hurting poor Jake again. I was 19 but he grounded me anyway on principle and I didn't mind. I didn't feel like leaving the house anyway. He was right. I'd hurt everyone again. What was I thinking? Well, I wasn't thinking that was the problem.

Maybe I should swear off boys for a while. I trudged to my room feeling completely down trodden and collapsed onto the bed. It was nice to be back in my own bed. But before I could process anything else Edward was on top of me kissing me and my body responded without my mind just like it always did lunging at him with the old fierce neediness that had not changed in spite of all Jake and I had been through. I tugged at his hair, his shirt, his face. I'd missed him more than I'd realized and now that I knew how good everything could feel I actually wanted him even more than before. Man did that plan backfire.

He jumped back like he'd been singed. "I'm sorry I just missed you so much." He looked broken. Like he would cry if he could.

I patted the spot next to me on bed. "It's ok. I missed you too. We will figure all this out. But we don't have to have all the answers tonight. Come cuddle with me like we used to before everything got so messed up." I begged.

He hesitated for a beat but gave in when continued "I love you, you know that right?"

He didn't say anything. We just lay there in the dark until I drifted off to a worried sleep. I woke up screaming and then there was chaos. I heard strange noises and I honestly wasn't sure if they were in the room or still in my head. A few small thuds and then a creaking sound and then the bed shifted and I knew this was not in my head. My cold hard pillow was replaced by a warm soft body pillow with a familiar scent that brought back a rush of memories. Then before I could sort any of that out my door flew open and Charlie was standing there in his underwear with a flashing light in my face like the cop he was. He shined it right in my eyes and I shielded my face until he shifted the beam.

"What hell guys? I hear screaming and then it sounds like the house is coming down. I rush up here to find my grounded daughter in bed with" he flipped on the light for dramatic effect. "Oh it's you Jake. Carry on then."

"Um...ok. Thanks Charlie." Jake chuckled.

"But how did you get in that second story window? Grappling hooks? Seriously it was loud." Charlie asked.

"Sorry I climbed the tree and jumped in the window I was in a hurry. " Jake laughed.

"Well next time just use the front door ok?" Charlie laughed back.

"Sure Charlie. Good night." Jake responded.

Charlie flipped off the light and trudged back downstairs mumbling about crazy teenagers. Edward reappeared out of no where and was whispering something to Jake out of my range of hearing. "Enough!" I said as forcefully but quietly as I could. They froze. "I'm so sick of you two making plans for me, without me! And it really hasn't worked out well so far, so how about from now on all THREE of us get included in the decisions. Face it. At this point we are all in this together." I announced.

Jake spoke first. "Bells we were just trying to decide what to do since you're still having the nightmares. I tend to fix them so we thought maybe I'd spend nights with you and Edward would take the days."

"Unless you don't want to see me at all anymore since I'm the one attacking you in your sleep every night." Edward blurred out as if it pained him to even say the words.

"No, I was never worried about you attacking me, it was always about your anguish at having accidentally hurt me. I love you and honestly this was a different nightmare tonight anyways. This time you two were fighting each other and there was nothing I could do to stop you. So we are all three going to sit here and work this out because I will not have you two descend into chaos." I demanded.

They both humphed and crossed their arms like little kids that didn't want to hug and makeup but neither argued. I think they both wanted to find a solution to this as much as I did.

"Ok here's a question no ones bothered to ask in a while: what do you want Bells?" Jake chimed in triumphantly.

"That's a hell of a question jake. I used to think I knew but then you two had me imprisoned and I developed that syndrome where captives fall for their kidnappers." I joked.

"Stockholm syndrome?" Edward chimed in with his infinite knowledge.

"Yeah that! Anyway I've always loved you both so I don't know. Edward? Do you think you can still love me after everything you've seen in Jakes head?" I asked.

"Of course! I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore after... everything" he admitted.

"Well obviously that's not an issue. In fact the exact opposite is still the problem." I added.

"Listen Bella, earlier you said we didn't have to have all the answers tonight. Why don't you and Jake get some sleep and we'll sort this out in the morning?" Edward offered.

"Ok but only if you stay too. I've missed you too much to lose you on my first night home." I compromised because this was my perfect opportunity to stalk for more time to think.

"Ok I'll stay right here." He said as he sat at my desk chair across the room stiff and straight and I knew he'd be sitting there exactly the same when I woke up.

Jake pulled me to him making my tiny bed creak. He leaned in to give me a good night kiss to help calm me but I pulled back feeling awkward with Edward there.

"Bella, you need to sleep it's fine." Edward countered from his corner.

Jake went in for a second attempt and I let him kiss me. It was the softest, saddest kiss I'd ever felt. It broke my heart that I was hurting them both like this. I'd have to sort something out... in the morning I could already feel the soothing light of Jake's kiss pulling me from consciousness.

Jakes pov:

I could hear her breathing steady and slow. Holding her was powerful and painful all at the same time. I don't think I could take it if I lost her this time.

"You won't" he whispered, in response to my unspoken fears, far to quite to wake her but I could hear him clearly.

"What do you mean? I thought we were done deciding things for her? You see how well that's worked out so far." I whispered back.

"Jake, you can give her a life I never can. You can have children, grow old together, she won't have to leave her family. It has to be you. It always had to be you." He said in utter defeat.

"She's not going to like being told to pick me. She won't let you go easy." I argued know Bella's stubborn streak and wanting her to pick me of her own accord.

"I might be able to make it a little easier for her." He offered.

"Ok, what's your plan?" He had my interest.

"I'd rather keep it to myself so you have plausible deniability if she gets pissed. All you need to know is that I'm going to take her for a walk in the woods in the morning and you should be close by to bring her back home." Was Edward's cryptic response.

Just then she shifted in her sleep pressing her petite frame to me. Mmm, it was so nice to be holding her again after spending all day worrying I might not see her again, might not hold her or kiss her or...

"Could you at least try to control your thoughts? I don't need those images in my head." Edward scolded.

"Yeah uh sorry. I don't really want you seeing that either." I said sheepishly.

"You should try to get some sleep. It might be a long day tomorrow." Edward instructed.

"Not sure if I can sleep with you staring at me all night but I'll try." I nuzzled my nose into Bella's hair and took a deep calming breath of her scent thinking only about the fact that I was sleeping next to her again. I did manage to get a little sleep.

The next morning everything was back to being awkward again. I told her I was going to check in with the pack and would be back later that evening to buy him time for whatever crazy plan he had now. I hated keeping things from her but I wasn't really lying because as soon as I hit the woods I phased and waited to follow where he was taking her and if anyone else phased then I would be checking in with the pack.

About an hour later I saw him bound out the window and meet up with her at the edge of the woods across from my hiding spot. He lifted her on his back and they took off at a sprint. I followed behind just far enough that she wouldn't know I was there but close enough that he would know.

They came to a stop in a large clearing with a meadow and laid down in the grass on their backs together talking about the flowers, trees, the beautiful weather and how much they loved each other until I was about to gag. He rolled over on top of her and they started making out. It was awful. This must be how he feels when he hears my thoughts about kissing her. I could hear her breathing and heartbeat kick up from here. Make it stop. I had just looked away from this train wreck when she let out a bloodcurdling scream. I burst from the tree line at full tilt to see him biting her neck. Sinking my teeth into his torso I tossed him aside and placed myself between him and her ready for a fight but he popped back up looking broken and scared instead of angry. She was still screaming in agony behind me and he tried to go to her but I cut him off with a sharp snap of my teeth near his face.

"Jacob, I'm not trying to hurt her. I promise. I'm trying to fix this. I have to suck the venom out or she'll start to turn." He explained.

Yeah right, like I'm going to believe you after you bit her! I'll suck the venom out. I screamed at him in my head.

"You can't Jake it will kill you and you have to stay here to take care of her when I leave. Just let me get to her and I'll explain." He pleaded.

Explain now! I demanded

"There's no time. She's going to turn I have to do it now." He begged.

Explain fast. I screamed

At vampire speed he blurted out "I marked her. Vampires can put a mark on prey they want to keep to themselves. After what happened in Phoenix I marked her to try to keep her safe from others of my kind. But a mark also serves to help draw prey to the predator so I thought she would have an easier time letting me go if I removed the mark but the only way to do that is to bite her."

He rushed passed me to her as I was still processing everything he'd said. I turned to see him sucking at her neck then her screaming stopped. He stood and wiped his mouth. "You need to take her home and take care of her now. She'll be unconscious for a few days but she'll be ok."

"How do you know she'll be ok?" I asked unsure.

"Because sadly she's survived something like this already once before." He took one last mournful look at her prone body and then sprinted off into the woods. I phased back, dove into my jeans and used my shirt to put pressure on her wound as I carried her to my house as fast as I could run. I placed her on my bed and got medical supplies to clean and bandage her neck then I waited, and waited and waited. Three days I listened to her whimper in a half coma. I rubbed her forehead with a damp cloth and tried to give her a little water and then I waited some more.

"Hey, ah, Charlie. " I called him to check in once a day so he wouldn't lose his shit and start hating me too.

"Yeah it's me, Jake, again. Just calling to say she's doing as ok as she can be." I said truthfully.

"He really put her through the ringer again, huh? But you're sure he's gone for good this time?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh, I'm sure. I saw him leave and he can't come back from that exit." I admitted.

"Ok Jake. Well take care of our girl and have her call me when she feels up to it." Charlie said always in a hurry to get off the phone.

"Will do Charlie. Thanks!"

And back to waiting. Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-da-dump-dump. Her heart stuttered I just sat there and stared at her in a panic. Then her eyes opened and I nearly jumped for joy but was instantly sucked back down to the floor boards by a force more powerful than gravity. She was it, well, she'd always been it but now she was really IT. She was more radiant than ever. Her eyes pulled me in. I crawled to her a little shaky with this new found feeling.

"Jake, are you ok? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary?" Haha! this girl. She'd been in a coma for 4 days and she was worried about me. Boy could I pick 'em.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I think so. Why?" She was confused by my question.

"You've been out for like 4 days." I explained.

"4 days! What?" And then I could see it dawn on her as a look of horror spread across her face.

"What happened Jake?" She demanded to know.

"He bit you and then he left and I brought you here and I called Charlie so he's fine." I skirted her question with the cliff notes version of the story.

She frowned at me lowering her gaze until I crumbled like the big softy she made me. I explained the whole marking thing to her and as I did it dawned on me.

"Oh and Bells there is one piece of good news." She nodded for me to go on. "I, uh, well apparently his mark was sort of blocking me from seeing you completely and now that it's gone I sorta imprinted on you."

She glared so I hurried to explain, "Which is good because now we don't have to worry about any sort of Sam-Emily-Leah type thing happening to us. I'm all yours."

"Thanks Jake." She laughed so that was a step in the right direction. I couldn't help it, I'd waited so long to see her smile again, I nuzzled my head against her hair. She jumped back. I'd brushed against her wound.

"Sorry Jake but I don't think there's going to be much action around here for a while. I'm still nursing a vampire bite and a bit of a broken heart." She admitted.

"No worries hon. I'll be what ever you need. That's what an imprint means so if you need me to be your old friend Jake then I'm here for ya pal." She laughed again and I knew everything was going to be ok. I could see the weight of the mark and everything that had happened lifting off her and she was becoming more like the Bella I'd fallen in love with so long ago. She was more fun, more beautiful, more everything now but most importantly she was finally MY Bella. I had my girl and I'd wait until the end of time for her to accept her feelings for me.

Thankfully it didn't take that long. After a few months we started officially dating, after a few years we were officially married and now we are living our happily ever after with our two kids. I know she still thinks about him and how different her life would have been from time to time but I get it. He was a big part of her life for a long time and part of some very important moments. I'll never be jealous of him again. I got the girl in the end.


End file.
